MICROSCOPY CORE ? SUMMARY Microscopy Module. The Microscopy module makes available the facilities, equipment and services of the University's Imaging Centers (UIC) to vision researchers at the University of Minnesota. The UIC provides more than two dozen advanced imaging systems including: N-SIM super resolution microscopy; macro spectral confocal microscopy; wide-field light and fluorescence microscopy; spinning disk confocal microscopy; laser-scanning confocal microscopy; multi-photon/Second Harmonic Generation microscopy; total internal reflectance microscopy (TIRF); laser capture micro-dissection; several live cell imaging systems; scanning and transmission electron microscopy; whole animal fluorescence, bioluminescence, chemiluminescence and X-ray imagers; gel, print and film scanners; poster printers; full sample preparation capabilities; along with 5 full-time and 3 part-time experienced staff members. The UIC is a Nikon Center of Excellence. Nikon recognizes the UIC as a state-of-the-art microscopy resource. As a Nikon Center of Excellence, the UIC makes cutting-edge imaging tools accessible to the local scientific community and also serves as a platform for the free exchange of ideas, methodologies, and technologies between investigators and Nikon toward the mutual goals of advancing research and developing novel technologies.